Harry Potter And The Heir Of The Guardians
by lazerjet
Summary: Ron changes his hair, Malfoy has a growth spurt and Harry is omnibenevolent. Action, Adventure and Mystery. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:- I don't own any of the characters except for the ones that I have invented myself.  
  
Chapter 1 - New Arrivals  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Mum says that you can come and spend the rest of the summer at the Burrow. I've asked  
Hermione as well ad she's coming in three days time. Write back as soon as possible and  
We'll come and get you at midday I three days time.  
  
From Ron  
  
As soon as Harry had read the letter he grabbed a piece of Parchment and scribbled a reply.  
  
Dear Ron,  
  
I definitely want to stay at yours for the rest of the summer. The  
Dursleys won't care, they'll be glad to be rid of me three weeks  
earlier  
  
From Harry.  
  
"Here you go," Harry said to Hedwig, stroking her gently. She took off gracefully through the window and disappeared into the distance.  
  
Harry got up and went down stairs to tell the Dursleys that he would be leaving in three days. A broad grin spread across his face.  
  
He walked into the kitchen and stood over Uncle Vernon who was reading the morning paper. Slowly, he lowered the paper and looked up.  
  
"What do you want, boy?" Uncle Vernon asked.  
  
"I don't want anything," replied Harry. "I've come to tell you that I'm going to Ron's, in three days time."  
  
"Good," said his uncle returning to his newspaper.  
  
***  
Harry was all packed and ready and waiting to go at the foot of the stairs. He heard the living room clock strike twelve. On the twelfth strike Harry heard the screeching of brakes and the skidding of tyres on gravel. The Dursleys came running out of the kitchen and ran towards the door, which swung open nearly knocking Uncle Vernon over. Standing in the doorway was a short bald man whom Harry had never seen in his life.  
  
"Vernon Dursley, I presume," said the balding man. "Can't tell you how pleased I am to make your acquaintance." He continued shaking Vernon's hand.  
  
Harry stood there in shock. He had never seen this man in his in life. He was about to go to the door and demand to know who he was, when he saw Ron's familiar face appear and took a sigh of relief.  
  
"Excuse me, Mr. Jackson," said Ron. "Hello Mr. Dursley," he said walking into the hall. "Harry!"  
  
"Ron!" Harry yelled walking towards him, but he stopped in his tracks and stood staring at Ron.  
  
"What?" said Ron.  
  
"Ron. What did you do to your hair?" Harry inquired, for Ron had acquired a certain spikiness to the front of his hair.  
  
"Ha! Like it, do you? I think it's kind of cool." Ron replied affectionately touching his hair.  
  
"Hmmm. Whatever you say," said Harry.  
  
"Harry, meet Mr Jackson. He's from the Ministry of Magic, and he's staying at the Burrow until the end of the holiday," Ron said.  
  
Harry exchanged greetings with Mr Jackson. Whilst all this was going on, the Dursleys stood in the hall, somewhat forgotten, until Harry was just about to leave, after Mr Jackson had helped him load his school trunk into the abnormally large Land-Rover that had skidded to a half on Privet Drive earlier.  
  
"Well then," said Harry to his uncle, "I guess I'll see you next summer then," he said, backing out of the door. "Bye!"  
  
Harry jumped into the extremely large Land-Rover and Mr Jackson started the engine.  
  
"How long will it take us to get to the Burrow from here?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh, not long," replied Mr Jackson. "This is like the car version of the Knight Bus," he said enthusiastically revving the engine and slamming on the accelerator which propelled them forward at an incredible speed. Within ten minutes, they had ground to a half outside the Burrow.  
  
"Go on in, boys," said Mr Jackson. "I'll bring in your things, Harry." Harry entered the warm kitchen of the Burrow and the whole family rose from the table to greet him.  
  
"Make yourself at home Harry dear. We're just about to have our lunch," said Mrs Weasley.  
  
"Hi Harry," said Fred and George.  
  
"Good day to you Harry!" said Mr Weasley.  
  
Suddenly there was a thundering sound, like a stampede of elephants, and Ginny and Hermione came charging down the stairs.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione screamed, running up to him and flinging her arms around him.  
  
"Hermione!" said Harry, who had almost been knocked off his feet.  
  
"Harry, it's so good to see you!" Hermione yelled.  
  
"Don't say hello to me or anything," said Ron. "I mean, you're only staying at my house for the next three weeks."  
  
"Oh Ron!" said Hermione, throwing her arms around him too.  
  
Just then, Mr Jackson came in dragging Harry's trunk, which he plonked by the fireplace. Harry and Ron picked it up and carried it and carried it upstairs with Hermione close by.  
  
"Ah, it's good to be back here again," said Harry, as they entered Ron's room, which seemed to have been re-decorated from what Harry could see of the walls that weren't covered in Chudley Cannon posters.  
  
"Well, we've got three weeks to kill," said Ron. "Where do you want to start?"  
  
"Diagon Alley," said Hermione  
  
"What for?" asked Ron. "We haven't even got our school letters yet!"  
  
"Yes we have," replied Hermione. "They arrived when you two were out," she said, handing them their letters.  
  
Harry looked down at his list.  
  
Intermediate Transfiguration  
  
The Standard Book of Spells - Grade 5  
  
Advanced Charms  
  
A Guide To The Dark Arts  
  
"What?" said Harry, out loud "Aren't we supposed to learn how to defend ourselves against the Dark Arts, not study them?"  
  
"What are you talking about, Harry?" said Hermione  
  
"Here, look," said Harry, pointing at the list. "A Guide to the Dark Arts!"  
  
"Harry! A Guide to the Dark Arts is a defence book, it tells you all about the Dark Arts so that you can learn how to defend yourself against them!" said Hermione smugly.  
  
"Oh, right then," said Harry, glancing at Ron who was grinning  
  
"Oh yeah," said Hermione. "We need dress robes again."  
  
The grin on Ron's face disappeared rather quickly. "What?" he said. "What the hell for?"  
  
"Perhaps they are going to have a Christmas Ball being as the Yule Ball was such a success," said Hermione excitedly. Ron groaned.  
  
Later that day, the trio went into Diagon Alley. They had only one shop left to visit. Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions to by dress robes. Harry and Ron went into the shop and picked out the first two robes they found and were ready to leave in less than a minute. Hermione however took over one hour just to decide which robes to try on, and then spent a further hour trying them on. Harry and Ron were dozing off when she finally announced that she had finished.  
  
On the way out of the shop, Harry and Ron were arguing with Hermione about the amount of time she had sent in the shop and Harry accidentally bumped into someone. They apologised to each other and Harry thought no more of the incident until they arrived at Hogwarts three weeks later.  
  
* * *  
  
The sorting had just finished and Dumbledore stood up to make an announcement.  
  
"Welcome to all new students, first years in particular, but also, welcome to our new sixth year student and our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher," he said. At this point, people who hadn't really been paying attention, Harry and Ron in particular, looked up. People started whispering about the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, but also about the new sixth year student.  
  
"Isn't it a bit late to start Hogwarts in the sixth year?" asked Ron.  
  
"They've probably come from another wizarding school," said Hermione.  
  
"I wonder how long this Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher's gonna last?" asked Harry.  
  
"May I introduce you to Professor Amore, our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher," said Dumbledore. "And Miss Faith Brady, who will be joining Gryffindor sixth year."  
  
A tall figure entered, wearing a long black cloak with blonde hair down to her waist. She strode down the hall and stood in front of Professor Dumbledore. Harry took note of the fact that she hardly seemed old enough t have left school. She was followed by another cloaked figure who stopped at the Gryffindor table close to where Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting. She pulled down her hood and Harry jumped in surprise; it was the same girl that he had bumped into outside Madam Malkin's! she was very pretty (Harry and Ron were quick to notice this, as were most of the boys in the hall, including Draco Malfoy).  
  
Professor Amore was now taking her seat next to Professor Snape, and Harry noted that they didn't meet each others' eye. They also both had their lips curled as if someone had just put a filthy rotten snitch under their noses. Not many people seemed to have really noticed the new student and she remained standing.  
  
"Sit down, sit down!" said Professor Dumbledore. She looked around for a place to sit, and Harry and Ron made room for her by nearly knocking Seamus off the bench, and beckoned her to come ad join them.  
  
"Thank you," she said. Then she looked at Harry inquisitively and said, "Haven't we met before?"  
  
"Yes, we have," Harry replied, pleased that she had remembered him. "Outside Madam Malkin's."  
  
"Oh, yes, of course," she said. She held out her hand. "Faith Brady, how do you do?"  
  
"Harry Potter," replied Harry, shaking her hand. "Pleased to meet you."  
  
Harry saw her eyes flick up to his scar, but she made no comment, which he was grateful for.  
  
"Why have you only just come to Hogwarts, then?" he asked.  
  
"Oh! Well, my dad works for the Ministry of Magic, and he had to go to Canada. Anyway, a few weeks later, I got my Hogwarts letter, but then I had to go to Canada to live because of my dad's work there, and so I went to a school over there. But when we came back to the U.K., I got another letter telling me that I still had a place at Hogwarts. So I went to see Dumbledore in the holidays and I was sorted into Gryffindor."  
  
"That's really interesting," said Harry. "This is my best friend Ro," he said, introducing Ron, who went very pink. "And this is my other friend Hermione."  
  
"Hello," said Hermione. She didn't pursue a conversation and instead returned to her meal. Harry introduced Faith to everyone else around him and shortly afterwards Dumbledore sent everyone to their dormitories. When they arrived at the Gryffindor common room, Harry and Ron directed Faith to the girls' dormitories, and said goodnight before going to their own.  
  
"What's up with Hermione?" asked Ron. "She wasn't very polite at the table, and then she stormed off afterwards."  
  
"Probably thinks she's got competition," said Seamus.  
  
"Competition for what?" asked Harry.  
  
"You," said Seamus.  
  
"What?" exclaimed Ron.  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
"What the hell is he on about?" asked Harry. "Hermione's got competition? For me? I mean. hang on. no. no, you don't think Hermione. I mean, me?" Harry stuttered.  
  
Comprehension dawned on Ron's face and he laughed. "Looks like Hermione's got a crush on you, Harry."  
  
"What? But she can't, I mean. Great," Harry sighed. "But what's that got to do with Faith?"  
  
"Think about it, Harry," said Ron. "When she walked in, Hermione went out the window. Everyone was talking to Faith."  
  
"But she's the new girl and she's starting Hogwarts in sixth year. People are bound to start talking to her, but the novelty will wear off," Harry exclaimed, trying to convince himself more than Ron.  
  
"Try telling that to Hermione," said Ron. "Girls don't see it like that, and think about it. Hermione must have really thought that she was in with a chance. I mean, at the end of last year, she kissed you, Harry."  
  
Harry groaned, but changed the subject quickly.  
  
"What about the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher?" Harry asked.  
  
"What about her?" said Ron, rooting through his trunk to find his pyjamas.  
  
"What do you think about her?" Harry queried.  
  
"Oh! Well, I don't know. She seemed a bit young, didn't she, ad she didn't like Snape. She's pretty though, isn't she? Looks like Hermione's got some more competition, Harry!" said Ron.  
  
"RON!" Harry yelled, chucking a pillow at him. The pair of them started laughing and went to bed. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two - Professor Amore.  
  
The next day at breakfast Hermione was still being frosty with Harry so he made more effort to talk to her which was very difficult as Ron was engaged in conversation with Faith and from what Harry could hear she had a very interesting life. Hermione was babbling on about some book that she'd read and boring Harry to death but he pretended to be interested. In the corner of his eye Harry could see Draco Malfoy swaggering over to the Gryffindor table. Ron caught his eye and the pair of them stood up.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" asked Harry  
  
"I've come to introduce myself to the new student" said Malfoy, "Not that it's any of your business Potter"  
  
Faith stood up and looked at Malfoy and Harry noticed that he had had a growth spurt, as he was taller that Faith who wasn't exactly small in the height department.  
  
"Draco Malfoy, Slytherin" said Malfoy holding out his hand. Faith glanced at Harry before apprehensively shaking Malfoy's hand.  
  
"I'm Faith, Faith Brady" she replied.  
  
" I see you've met Potter and his friends" Malfoy snarled "Mind you I wouldn't get too friendly with Granger, mudblood's aren't very reliable"  
  
"What?" said Faith  
  
"Oh didn't you know? Granger's a mudblood" said Malfoy glaring at Hermione. Harry grabbed Ron's arm to stop him lunging at Malfoy and Hermione's eyes filled with tears. At Malfoy's last sentence Seamus and Dean had also stood up.  
  
"What difference does it make?" said Faith. "She's still a witch"  
  
Malfoy stood there apparently thinking of something to say. But before he could, Professor Amore strolled up, and placed her wand on Malfoy's shoulder. He became paralysed with fear.  
  
"Draco Malfoy" she said quietly. "I was wondering when I was going to meet you." She had a presence around her, a sense of power, something that Harry had only ever felt around Dumbledore. Malfoy gulped.  
  
"If I hear you say that again then you'll regret it." She continued as she removed her wand from Malfoy's shoulder. Malfoy scarpered.  
  
Professor Amore spoke again. This time with warmth and friendliness.  
  
"So you must be Harry, Ron and Hermione. I've heard quite a bit about you three, seems that you've had some interesting adventures." She smiled. "I'll see you in class" she said. Harry met her eye and for a split second he felt as if had known her all of his life and that she was a part of him, but then it was gone. She seemed so familiar.  
  
***  
Later that day they strolled into Defence Against The Dark Arts. Where Professor Amore was standing at the front of class watching everyone who walked in . Malfoy tried to hide himself behind Crabbe and Goyle but he was too tall and Professor Amore with height to rival Dumbledore's could see him anyway.  
  
"Oh no you don't Malfoy!" she said "Your going to sit where I can keep an eye on you" she pointed to a desk on it's own at the front of the class. Malfoy groaned and walked to the front of the class and sat down. Professor Amore looked at Harry and they both fought to keep themselves from smiling.  
  
"Right then class this term we are going to focus on duelling. So let us not waste any time. So that I can see what your capable of, we'll have a little duel. One by one I'll have you up at the front here and we'll see what your made of" she said taking out her wand. "Malfoy! You can go first!"  
  
Malfoy looked as if was about to cry. Malfoy stood up and the moment that Professor Amore had said begin Malfoy sent a curse. Professor Amore had dodged the curse with ease, sent a spell back at him so powerful that he had gone flying through the air and landed in front of Faith's desk. She just smiled and waved at him. He remained crumpled in a heap at the back of class for a long time afterwards. Professor Amore instructed everyone to leave him there and continued the class but after about 10minutes Malfoy had still not moved and Faith pointed out to Professor Amore that there might actually be something wrong with him.  
  
"Oh very well" she sighed "you'd better take him to the hospital wing. Erm." she looked at Faith who though tall was clearly not strong enough to help Malfoy to the hospital wing on her own instructed Harry to go with her. "Harry go with her" At this Hermione looked as if a bludger had just hit her in the face.  
  
Harry looked at Malfoy and sighed. He got up from his desk, grabbed Malfoy and dragged him to his feet, holding him round the waist to support him. Faith came and did the same, and they dragged a groaning Malfoy out of the class. Professor Amore who clearly couldn't care less what happened to Malfoy continued the class.  
  
"Next we'll have Miss Granger" she said.  
  
"Uhhhhh..." Malfoy groaned  
  
"Shut up Malfoy!" said Harry as he and Faith dragged him to the hospital wing.  
  
"Your just faking it so that you can get Professor Amore into trouble like you did with Hagrid!" Harry continued.  
  
"Maybe there is something wrong with him this time" said Faith "I mean that was a pretty powerful spell that she hit him with, she sent him flying across the room and he hit the floor quite hard"  
  
"Who cares?" said Harry "He's a brainless git anyway" Faith laughed and she and Harry dumped Malfoy by one of the bed's and called for Madame Pomfrey.  
  
"Let's have a look at him" she said. Malfoy had come round a bit more now but he was still groaning.  
  
"Concussion and broken rib's by the look of it" she said "I'm afraid Mr. Malfoy that your going to have to stay here for a few day's. You two may go back to class."  
  
Harry and Faith burst into laughter as soon as they left the hospital wing and stood in the corridor for a moment.  
  
"Won't Professor Amore get into trouble for this" asked Faith who was still laughing. "She broke his ribs!"  
  
"And gave him concussion!" said Harry also laughing. "perhaps he won't be so cocky now"  
  
It took a while for Harry and Faith to get their giggles under control and by the time they had sat down again in class the bell went.  
  
"Well done today class," said Professor Amore "I am very pleased with you all. We will continue with this next lesson. Dismissed. Mr. Potter and Miss. Brady a word if you please."  
  
Harry stood up and was nearly knocked over by Hermione barging past.  
  
"See you at dinner" said Ron who rushed after her.  
  
Harry and Faith went to the front of the class where Professor Amore was waiting.  
  
"And how is Mr. Malfoy?" she asked with absolutely no concern in her voice at all.  
  
Harry and Faith looked at each other and started laughing.  
  
"He's not too good" began Faith who was fighting down giggles. "He's got concussion and broken rib's"  
  
Harry could contain himself no longer and started laughing out loud, as did Faith and to Harry's enormous surprise so did Professor Amore.  
  
"Good!" she laughed "Hopefully he's learnt his lesson! Thankyou, you may go now."  
  
Harry and Faith went to the Great hall for dinner positively howling with laughter, and told everyone who would listen exactly what had happened. Nearly the whole of the Gryffindor table was howling with laughter. All except Hermione who had tears filling up in her eyes.  
  
After dinner Harry, Ron and Faith took a walk around the grounds. Hermione had point blank refused to join them.  
  
"You know what," said Ron "Hermione didn't look to well at dinner I'm going to go to the castle and see if she's alright"  
  
"Ok then," said Harry I'll see you later.  
  
"Bye Ron!" said Faith.  
  
"I get the impression Hermione doesn't like me much" Faith began  
  
"What gives you that idea?" asked Harry  
  
"Well she never talks to me and it's not like I haven't spoken to her or anything. Like today in Transfiguration, we sat by each other for the whole lesson and she didn't speak to me once. Not once, during the entire lesson."  
  
Harry didn't know what to say. He knew perfectly well why Hermione wasn't being friendly towards Faith but he didn't think it a good idea to tell Faith that. Besides he'd get embarrassed.  
  
"I'm sure she'll come around" said Harry not knowing what else to say. "It's just that sometimes Hermione can get a bit temperamental."  
  
"I hope she does." Said Faith  
  
"She will," said Harry "She will". Seeing that Faith was still upset, Harry stepped close to her and hugged her.  
  
Hermione was just getting into bed when she looked out of the window. She saw two figures by the lake. Hermione pressed her nose up to the glass to see who it was. No.it couldn't be. It was Harry and Faith. Hermione watched as Harry hugged Faith. Tears began to fill up in her eyes. She felt sick to her stomach. She felt as if Harry had been taken from her. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - A Halloween To Remember  
  
It was Halloween and Hermione was getting worse and worse. Harry and Ron decided to have a talk with her. They ambushed her in the library one day.  
  
"Hermione?" said Harry. "Me and Ron need to talk to you"  
  
"Oh really?" said Hermione dismissively. "I'm surprised that you remembered I existed Harry, you know, being so preoccupied with Faith and everything."  
  
"So that's what it's all about!" exclaimed Ron  
  
"Yes, Yes it is!" snapped Hermione "I'm sick of it! As soon as she comes along it's like I don't even exist anymore because all you two care about is her! How she feels! If she's alright! And don't pretend that you don't know what I'm talking about Harry" she continued, looking at Harry's shocked face "I saw you that night by the lake with her!" Hermione stormed off in tears.  
  
People in the library had topped what they were doing and were looking at Harry and Ron, who were standing there in absolute shock.  
  
"I don't believe it" said Ron "I just don't believe it"  
  
"Me neither" said Harry. They both stood there in absolute shock.  
  
"We'd better sort this out" said Ron "C'mon!" They both pelted out of the library and headed for the Gryffindor common room. Catching sight of Hermione they upped their pace. Too late. Hermione ran smack into Faith.  
  
"Hermione!" said Faith "Are you Ok?" she asked with genuine concern in her voice.  
  
That was the final straw. Hermione through her books on the floor at Faiths feet.  
  
"No! No! I'm not OK" screamed Hermione "I'M NOT OK! I'M SICK OF YOU! SINCE YOU'VE COME TO THIS SCHOOL MY LIFE'S BEEN NOTHNG BUT HELL! I HATE YOU!" with this Hermione slapped Faith around the face with all the strength she could muster, before dissolving into tears. Ron ran up to her and grabbed her by her wrists.  
  
"Hermione! HERMIONE CALM DOWN! CALM DOWN!" he shouted. Hermione stopped screaming.  
  
"Look at me! Look at me! Just calm down OK?!" said Ron  
  
Hermione dissolved into tears and threw her arms around Ron. Harry looked at Faith. She started to speak. "Hermione I.I.I don't understand!"  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Professor Amore stormed in the entrance hall. She wasn't smiling. "What's all this screaming about?" she took one look at the four of them and said "You four. My office. NOW!"  
  
They followed Professor Amore to her office.  
  
"I'm not going to ask because I can probably guess. But none of you are leaving this room until it's sorted understood?" she said. They all nodded. Professor Amore left and slammed the door shut behind her.  
  
So the four of them talked, and talked, and talked. For just over an hour they discussed their problems and their differences and were having a cheerful conversation when Professor Amore returned.  
  
"Well?" she asked. They all looked up at her with smiles.  
  
"I think we're sorted now Professor" said Harry.  
  
"Good!" she replied "I'm glad to hear it. I hope that we will have no more of these outbursts then. Goodnight." She turned on her heal and left. The four of them stood up. Hermione and Faith smiled at each other and then they all left for the tower laughing at the day's events.  
  
That night Harry was lying on his bed thinking about how happy he was when suddenly his scar began to hurt, worse than it had done in a long time. But I a few seconds later the main was gone. 


End file.
